Jellicle Books
by Shmendrick
Summary: A series of drabbles based on book titles.
1. I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

My humans used to have a bird that lived in a cage, I always used to pity it because it couldn't leave and was simply trapped in that cage. Now I regret that pity because I know that to pity something is to look down on that thing and now I know what it is to be trapped by both pride and another being. I have slowly become trapped as Munkustrap has tightened security on the junkyard and prevented anyone from leaving without his express permission. On the days when I most want to leave I think back to that bird and I understand why the caged bird sings, it is to allow it to dream of freedom and for that reason I must dance.

* * *

**Cat - Victoria **

**Book - I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings - Maya Angelou.****Thanks to Eraman for thier suggestions, I will write about them I've just got a few more to post that I've already written. Anyway reviews make me happy as do book titles **


	2. Victory of Eagles

My humans tell me strange stories, they told me one about how the birds were having a competition to see who could be king and they decided to see who could fly highest. A wren sat on the eagle's head as the eagle flew and when the eagle could fly no higher it claimed it was king because it had gone highest. I wondered about that, how could the wren remain king for long? Surely the eagles would rebel? Why should something stronger bow to something weaker? Trickery and weakness is no way to become king, an angry tribe would not allow me to remain king, I know if I defeated my brother that way I would not be hailed as leader and in that case the eagles would have the victory.

* * *

**Cat - Pouncival **

**Book - Victory of Eagles - Naomi Novak**

**If this is slightly strange it's only because I wasn't entirely sure who I was writing about until I was almost finished until it occured to me that Pouncival would fit. Cheers for reviews :) **


	3. Lord of the Flies

Once I could have ruled the junkyard however now I rule only death and destruction, I rule the rotting corpses and homes of the dead. I am lord of a dead kingdom, less than Hades at his lowest. A god brought low by his own father. I could have been a great lord, now I am only the lord of the flies that gather on the corpses of my decomposing followers and even them I cannot control, for they will do as they will and land where they will. I am a great lord however for I rule far more than my father did, I rule the multitudes, I rule the creature that can go anywhere, I am a true world ruler.

* * *

**Cat - Macavity**

**Book - Lord of the Flies - William Golding**


	4. Tongues of Serpents

They say a serpent's tongue is always honeyed and maybe they are right but in my experience it is also generally disguised. You never see temptation until you have been tempted and you have been discarded. Temptation burns and leaves you scorched and cold. You watch as the ashes of your old life drift away on the wind freezes you while aggravating your burns beyond bearing, until you think pain will drive you to the limits of sanity. That, my friends, is true temptation; when you know beyond reason or logic that you have been irrevocably changed and when you know only the tongues of serpents can truly tempt you.

* * *

**Cat - Rum Tum Tugger**

**Book - Tongues of Serpents - Naomi Novik **


	5. Treasure Island

What is one man's rubbish is another's treasure; don't we see that every day in our lives? My own pearls are evidence of that, we sleep in litter and we find our food in litter. We are constantly searching through our sanctuary, the fence acts as a barrier between us and humans, giving us our own island. We exist in a state of perpetual flux, every day hoping we will find something to sustain us and allow us to live on our island, unearthing new treasures. I hope never to leave this island as Grizabella did, I hope I can always exist in this state with enough to sustain. I never want to leave my treasure island.

* * *

**Cat - Rumpleteazer**

**Book - Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson**


	6. Wicked

I remember when I first came to the yard, almost rejected because of my mother, Grizabella. I came on the night of the Jellicle Ball and I remember standing on the sidelines and watching the others dance and sing. I wasn't afraid to dance but I didn't know the words so I stood and watched with the then guardian, Skimbleshanks. When they began to dance he pushed me to join in, I remember being pulled by the music as it changed for me. I began to dance and eventually the other queens joined in, now we dance like that every year. When the music changed again later on the others began settling into couples while I was left standing in the middle, I was about to run back into the shadows when the cat who called himself Tugger came up to me and we danced together. At the end of the dance he asked me why I was smiling so much and I replied:

"It's just for the first time I feel wicked"

* * *

**Cat - Bombalurina**

**Book - Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West - Gregory Maguire **

**You may have noticed the blatant musical quote thieving going on here but I'm going down to London in December to see it and I'm very excited about it as I know most of the soundtrack off by heart and this was just too good an oppurtunity to miss. Thanks to all reviewers you've all been really helpful. **


	7. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

They say no-one can keep a secret as they burn in our minds and become our own hell but I disagree, I have hidden my true secret for many years and no-one has ever suspected. Sometimes I actually believe my own fiction; I have become so good at acting and lying I scare myself as the lines between truth and lies blur. I need to be good is because I need to survive. I have locked my darkest secrets away along with my heart. I don't love my mate the way he loves me, I love him as a friend. My love is another I will not admit to for fear of hurting my family that I care for. I have turned my heart into a chamber of secrets and that is the way it will stay.

* * *

**Cat - Demeter**

**Book - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - J.K. Rowling **


	8. Hunger Games

The kittens have to learn to hunt so they make them see it as a game. They play mind games with them to teach them but they call them hunger games. Very few ever admit to themselves it's a mind game above all else. It makes the kittens resent the adults a bit but they admire their own cleverness and they work together as a team. After all if you saw your friend go hungry because they couldn't find enough food wouldn't you help them? When the kittens return with their food they're told that their reward is their lunch, the lunch they just caught. It feels like they're being cheated but apparently it teaches them to work together. If the adults will play games like that with kittens don't you have to ask what will they do to others?

* * *

**Apologies for not updating sooner, been busy with school and all that accompanying jazz. Anyways here is my latest offering, thanks to everyone who's suggested titles so far, muchly appreciated. **

**Cat - Macavity**

**Book - Hunger Games - Suzanne Collins**


	9. Catching Fire

How do you catch fire? Obviously I don't mean that you literally catch fire and burn to death but how could you catch fire and hold it in your hand? How could you do something like that? Misto can do something like it, well he can hold lightning in a way, but I don't think even he could hold a flame without being burnt; I'd like to see him try though. I'd like to hold fire, see it close up and just watch it. I'd like to know how something that causes so much destruction can be blown out by a puff of air, I'd like to know how something so strong can also be so weak.

* * *

**Cat** - **Tumblebrutus. I don't know why Tumblebrutus is a bit of a pyromaniac here but hey ho**

**Book - Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins. **

**If anyone is still reading any of my stories after this massive break I've been having then thank you, if anyone wants to start reading my stories then thank you. Like I said before leave a title in the review and I'll try and write something for it.**


	10. Atlas Shrugged

The humans have a story that once a strong man named Atlas held the world up, I always wondered: what would happen if he shrugged? The whole world would be tossed up in the air then come crashing down but for the second we were in the air we would feel like we were flying. I know that I felt like Atlas had shrugged when I met and lost Demeter, for a moment I had a perfect feeling like flying but then I fell and came crashing back to Earth to land with breaks and bruises.

**Cat - Alonzo.**

**Book - Atlas Shrugged – Ayn Rand**

**I accidentally deleted this while trying to correct something so here it is again.**


	11. Much Ado About Nothing

They don't half fuss, these old ones. Wander off for thirty seconds by yourself and you'd think Macavity had kidnapped you. Search parties organised and everything. Telling you that you're over-confident and that there's a big bad world out there full of pollicles waiting to gobble you up. And all through this lecture you're thinking yeah I know, I used to live there, I can handle it. Just because I live in the Junkyard doesn't mean I've forgotten everything that happened before. I survived in that big bad world for years, I can survive in it for a few minutes on a sunny day when it's quieter out there than in here. It's all much ado about nothing.

* * *

**Cat - Mungojerrie**

**Book - Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare. I attempted to write this in a Cockney accent but that didn't go so well so you have this instead. **


	12. Linger

The rain drummed down on the tin roof of the den as two cats peered out of the narrow door across the darkness of the yard.

"I'm going to get soaked," said one gloomily. The other stepped away from the door.

"No-one should be out in this, you may as well stay," she replied, piling up blankets in a corner as a make-shift bed. Pouncival shuffled his feet nervously.

"I really shouldn't, what would Jenny say?"

Electra shrugged.

"She'd be far more bothered if I threw you out in the rain,"

Pounce chewed his lip nervously for a second then nodded in agreement. He curled up in the bed Electra had made for him as she snuggled down on her bed.

"Night Leccy."

"Night Pounce."#

He was awoken by a blinding flash of light, a crash of thunder and Electra diving head first into him.

"Scared?"

"Me? Never!"

* * *

** Cats - Electra and Pouncival, obviously. **

**Book - Linger by Maggie Stiefvater. I like this story, I may have to write a one-shot for this at some point in the future.**


	13. The Queen's Fool

I still watch her, I can't help it. She is the queen of this place, a pure and innocent creature, out of place among the trash that surrounds her. She never looks my way, she has no reason to. There is no reason that my presence would even register with her but I live in hope. Hope that one day she will look my way and give me that smile she reserves for her closest friends, the one that lets you know you are part of her intimate circle and you are welcome to be near her. Until then I live in hope and curse myself for a fool but she is my queen and I am her fool whether she knows it or not.

* * *

**Cat - Plato **

**Book - The Queen's Fool by Philippa Gregory. Traffic stats say someone is reading this so if you want to tell me what you think you're more than welcome but equally thanks for reading anyway. **


	14. Gardens of the Moon

I watch the moon a lot these days. There isn't that much else to do around here, no-one wants to dance or sing anymore. Occasionally I sing to myself while I watch the moon. I think it'd be nice to live on the moon. You'd be among all the stars and it'd be so beautiful. I wonder what a den on the moon would look like. It couldn't just look like a normal den because it'd be on the moon so it'd have to be special. It'd be nice if it had a garden. Flowers are so pretty but you don't see many of them around here either. I think moon flowers would be even prettier than normal flowers.

* * *

**Cat - Jemima. Kinda obvious but oh well.**

**Book - Gardens of the Moon - Steven Erikson. Pretty epic book, if you have a few days to spare I recommend reading it. **


End file.
